


Supplication

by NanakiBH



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Play, Blood, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Loud Sex, M/M, Massage, Obedience, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Tentacles, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The path of a gourmet was a difficult one indeed - one filled with many warring desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://tokyoghoulkink.dreamwidth.org/1408.html?thread=10880) at the Tokyo Ghoul kink meme. I think I got a little bit carried away with such a straightforward prompt.

“I appreciate you helping me today, Tsukiyama-san, but is there a reason why you're still following me?”

Gosh, how cold. One would think he hadn't truly appreciated him at all with an attitude like that. That cold, tightly-strung attitude was precisely the reason why he had continued to follow him back to the apartment he shared with the others after they had finished their sparring. Thankfully, they were alone, by the looks of it. When Kaneki inserted his key in the lock and opened the door to an empty apartment, Tsukiyama's heart leapt in excitement. This was an unprecedented chance.

He was surprised that Kaneki had allowed him to cross the threshold when he knew that an empty room meant that they would be alone together. Now, if Tsukiyama wanted to get semantics involved, he would have corrected Kaneki's innocently posed question.

He wasn't following him anymore. They had already arrived.

After having taken off their shoes, they stepped inside, letting the door close behind them. Gliding into the room after him, he took another cursory look around the room to make sure that the precious Hinami wasn't hiding around a corner anywhere. Satisfied by the few seconds of silence that followed, he gave a grand sweep of his arm through the air and brought a hand to his chest. “My job is yet incomplete! I believe I can still be of service to you, even here.”

Kaneki's visible eye narrowed, his brows lowering skeptically. “You aren't going to try to eat me again, are you?” he asked in an exasperated voice.

For how long would he hold onto that awful skepticism? ...Not that he was wrong. Somewhere at the back of his conscience, Tsukiyama knew that it was wrong to expect Kaneki to trust him while he was still endeavoring to deceive him, but how else was he going to eat him? The odds of Kaneki willingly offering himself to be eaten were low, but he had the feeling that if he just kept pursuing him, continuing to curry his favor, he would encounter that blessed day. Of course, there were still things they needed to do. If Kaneki were to abandon his mission and throw away his ambitions, the world could descend into madness as a result.

But in that scenario, even the end of the world was but a trivial matter to Tsukiyama Shuu. With Kaneki's life in his belly, he would be truly satisfied. He could die, be torn apart, and the world could explode, its fragments being sent to the far corners of the universe, and he would not care because his greatest wish would have been fulfilled.

“Go home already. You're creeping me out.”

Tsukiyama's eyes widened, and he realized that they had been open that whole time. For a while there, he had forgotten where he was, getting so lost in his fantasies.

Lifting his hand, he ran it through his hair to straighten it and took a breath through his nose. “My apologies. I seemed to have lost myself in thought for a second there.”

Kaneki's stare was unwavering, but his grip on the handle of his duffel bag tightened. “I don't want to know what you were thinking about.”

When he turned to head to his room, Tsukiyama quickly shot up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. He could feel Kaneki tense momentarily, but he didn't stop walking, just turned his head to look at him from over his shoulder.

“You're still following me,” he said, a quiet threat laced in his words.

“Of course,” he said, lightly massaging his shoulders. “Didn't I already tell you? My job isn't finished. It would be wrong of me to train with you and get you all wound up just to leave you like that. It stands to reason that I should also be the one to help you relax.”

Kaneki stared at him for an extra second, but then brought his eyes forward with a sigh. “What kind of reason is that?” he muttered, sounding resigned.

Just like that, he was given entrance to Kaneki's bedroom. He'd been there before, of course, but everything about it felt different now that he was there with him alone. From the first step into the room, he was overwhelmed by the lingering fragrance of Kaneki that came at him from every corner. For the past few months, he had been working tirelessly to uncover the secrets left with him by Rize and the doctor, but when he wasn't out, he spent much of his time inside, in this very room.

The innocent naivety and careless happiness that he remembered in him had been replaced by sour frowns and a terse manner. While this Kaneki was intensely appealing, Tsukiyama felt as though he needed to do something to return a bit of his old shine, not only for the sake of the others who cared about him. The most exquisite-tasting meat came from those who were happy. Kaneki's physical condition was important, but there was a certain X-factor... Even the humans who raised livestock for slaughter would agree that their animals need to be kept in a harmonious environment if they wanted them to taste good.

For that reason, he wanted to pamper Kaneki, so that, despite whatever suffering, pain, or anguish he may encounter in his search for answers, he would always know that there was at least one person who was single-mindedly devoted to ensuring his happiness. That way, even if Kaneki doubted the sincerity of his actions, he would still come to depend and rely on him, and, as a result, would still taste just as sweet on his plate.

Kaneki dropped his things next to the bed and sat down to take off his shirt. While he was busy, Tsukiyama's eyes flew to the duffel bag. The towel he used to wipe the sweat off his face and neck was in there... Later, perhaps. If he could find a moment where Kaneki was unaware, he could snatch it for himself.

Cultivating Kaneki for this long was hard work. If he hoped to keep it up without letting the urge to devour him before he was finished get the better of him, he had to have something to stave off his starving hunger. He still kept that bloodied handkerchief with him, but the scent on it was fading. A towel freshly soaked in his unique human-ghoul scent would be just the thing to keep his appetite at bay while keeping it whetted at the same time to give him the encouragement necessary to continue his pursuit.

“Quit staring like that, it's weird,” Kaneki said, eyes averted modestly.

Tsukiyama opened his mouth, though it closed on its own just as quickly. He meant to tell him that he hadn't been staring at him, his eyes fixed elsewhere, but now that Kaneki had his attention, it was hard not to stare. The dolce Kaneki he first met had left such an impression him that it was easy for him to forget what a man he had turned into in such a short time. With each day, he was indeed becoming more delectable.

“Where else would you have me look? You are my sole focus, Kaneki-kun.”

He grunted unpleasantly, but it seemed that he had been flattered by his words despite himself. “What was it you wanted to do now?”

Tsukiyama stepped closer, careful not to step beyond the distance that Kaneki allowed him, watching his face to determine how close was too close. He had come this far, but Kaneki was still too wary of him. If he pressed his luck, he could find himself missing his head before he even had the time to realize it. Dangerous game was the most enticing sort, though. Knowing that his own life was at stake in the pursuit of the finest meal was just one more spice adding flavor to the experience.

“I thought you might enjoy a massage.”

To be honest, he hadn't been expecting anything. He followed Kaneki with a few hopes in his heart, but he never expected anything to go the way he planned anymore. It was easier to structure his approach around whatever Kaneki permitted. So, when he posed his suggestion, he was ready to accept Kaneki's refusal, but was surprised when he wasn't immediately handed an answer.

Kaneki expressionlessly chewed at the corner of his mouth, then gave a light shrug. “Alright. Even if you're up to something, it can't hurt. I'm sure you know what you'll get if you try anything funny,” he said, drawing a black-tipped finger across his neck just in case it needed to be illustrated.

His seriousness threw some ice into Tsukiyama's blood, but it wasn't enough to keep a healthy serving of excitement from surging through him. He folded his hands together and smiled broadly with a tilt of his head. “Of course, my master. You know I only have your well-being in mind now.”

“ _Master?_ ” Kaneki repeated, laughing softly. “Since when have we had that kind of relationship? That sounds so embarrassing.”

“Do you not want to hear me acknowledge your superiority?” he asked sweetly.

For a second, Kaneki appeared to be taken aback. Slowly, a small smile twitched on his lips and he looked away again to hide the pleased look on his face. Knowing that he was now stronger than the one who had deceived and manipulated him in the past seemed to make him quite happy, though he didn't seem to realize that even those words were carefully crafted endearments meant to manipulate. Tsukiyama wouldn't have been surprised if he knew, but he didn't show it. That was his confidence in his new strength.

“May I?” Tsukiyama asked, already coming to take a seat on the bed next to him, knowing that Kaneki, having been fed such a compliment, wouldn't react rashly now.

Kaneki looked at him with an amused twist of his brows. “Why ask if you're just going to sit down anyway...?” He gave a loose shake of his head, placing his hands in his lap. It sounded like Kaneki was gradually returning to himself, coming out of the nigh unshakeable predatory state he got himself into while training.

“You don't need to do anything,” Tsukiyama told him. “You don't need to lift a single finger. Just lay on the bed.”

“Lay on the- Wait,” Kaneki said, shifting to put more space between them. “Shouldn't I take a shower first? I'm not sure I want to lay on my bed like this.”

This could be bad. He didn't come prepared with an excuse for why Kaneki should submit himself to a massage before taking a shower. Normally, he was so careful to consider every possibility, so why hadn't he thought about that? Tsukiyama had to stop kicking himself inside and quickly come up with a plausible response. Above all else, he knew that he wanted to massage him now, while his fragrance was still this strong. His mouth was already salivating at the thought of having Kaneki's hot, exposed back beneath his fingers.

“I won't argue the order of things if that is what you want, but I believe the massage would be more immediately beneficial. Besides,” he said, confidence curling his lips as he was struck by the perfect excuse, “it might look a little strange to the others if they come home and find me on top of you. My offer is entirely selfless, but I'm sure you know how it might look if someone walked in and saw us that way. That's why it might be a better idea if we do this first. Then you could shower at your leisure.”

He felt satisfied with the convincingness of his excuse, but the look Kaneki gave him made him wonder whether it had been enough.

“I think they'd be more surprised just to see you here at all.”

Was that to say that it wouldn't be an unexpected sight to see them entangled in a heated embrace? Perhaps he had much more to learn about Kaneki after all if he hadn't expected him to have such a perspective. It appeared he was more perceptive than he held him to be.

“You already have your shirt off. Why not lay on the bed for me?” he asked.

With a light sigh, Kaneki rose from the bed to close the door, locking it behind him. “There,” he said. “If you were concerned about someone seeing us, now you don't have to worry. But if someone comes back, I hope you don't mind jumping out the window because it's going to look even stranger if they know that I was in here with you behind a locked door.”

...He just wanted to push him out a window, didn't he? Kaneki was being especially cruel to him today.

It was fantastic.

“I don't think it will need to come to that,” he said cheerfully, pleased when Kaneki returned to the bed. He moved over, allowing Kaneki to spread out and lay down comfortably on his stomach. “I won't take that long, but I'll take as much time as I need to loosen these muscles of yours.”

His eyes raked over every inch of his naked back, darting from one ideal area to the next, taking note of what had developed the most. In such a short amount of time, he had already worked himself into peak physical condition. There was no doubt that his meat would be delicious. Until the moment when he could devour him, Tsukiyama intended to do all that he could to maintain the work that Kaneki had put in.

That could, most easily, begin with a massage like this. The cattle farmers of the Hyougo prefecture believed that massaging their cows added to the overall quality of the meat. While Tsukiyama would never be able to have the pleasure of enjoying a premium Kobe steak, he believed that he could come close by following their methods.

He'd never seen a human with marbled meat before. How satisfying it would be if his first slice into Kaneki's flesh revealed that perfect, marbled texture.

“You'll tell me if anything feels amiss, won't you?” he asked, gently placing his hands over Kaneki's shoulders.

Kaneki nodded wordlessly, keeping his chin down on the bed, his eyes forward.

There was still a lot of tension hiding in his shoulders. He must have still been feeling wary of his intentions, keeping himself tensed just in case. Holding his tension was completely counterproductive to what Tsukiyama was trying to do for him, but he didn't want to tell him that out loud and risk offending him by saying something so obvious. He would simply have to show him then. With the skillful touch of his fingers, he would make Kaneki submit to him.

He wished that he could see Kaneki's face to better judge whether he were enjoying what he was doing. At least it could be said that he didn't dislike it if he hadn't raised any objections yet.

This was certainly the most gentle he had ever been with anyone, human or otherwise. It wasn't bad. It didn't even feel unusual to him. Touching Kaneki was an intimate sort of experience, and he hoped that Kaneki could feel his reverence in his fingertips. For him to have pursued him for so long, Kaneki was more than just a meal. He was something special. Tsukiyama had the feeling that becoming one with him in any fashion would make him ascend and have him witness something no other person in history had experienced.

“Très fort, Kaneki-kun,” he observed, using the backs of his knuckles to rub deeply down the sides of his back on either side of his spine. “You're still so tight. Is there something on your mind?”

As if coming out of his thoughts, Kaneki's head shot up and he looked back for a second before pointing his face forward again. “No... It's nothing.”

That 'nothing' didn't sound like it was nothing. “If it's about what we're going to do next, then you shouldn't let yourself worry about that right now. Put it out of your head. Relax,” he said, bringing his open palms up, over his lightly sweat-dampened shoulders. “Take a breath.”

Giving this massage was having the strangest effect on Tsukiyama himself. He had hoped to relax Kaneki, but he seemed to be the one relaxing instead. However, when Kaneki heard him release a breath to encourage him to release his own, he finally seemed to relinquish his tension. He visibly relaxed, sinking into the bed, letting his head turn to the side to comfortably rest his cheek against the sheets.

“You still feel pretty hot,” Tsukiyama remarked, noticing the heat beneath his palms. “Would you like for me to open the window? Turn on a fan?”

“It's fine,” Kaneki said quickly, turning his head to the other side, presenting Tsukiyama with his eyepatch, making it once again difficult for him to clearly determine his expression.

Tsukiyama hummed to himself, thinking. “You know, you don't need to wear that while you're alone with me. I'm sure it's just a bother. Why don't we just...”

A hand shot up, presumably to slap his away, but Tsukiyama moved a second faster. His fingers grasped the string that held the eyepatch together at the back of his head, and, with a light tug, he lifted it off. Kaneki instinctively shut his eyes, but, in that fraction of a second, Tsukiyama had already seen.

This was quite an interesting turn. Seeing the hungry red in his eyes would've sent a spike of fear through him normally if it were directed at him, but there was something about Kaneki's behavior that indicated that his eye hadn't turned from anger or contempt. Voicing his thoughts aloud could cost him, but it was too tempting not to say.

“Could it be that you're excited, Kaneki-kun?”

Kaneki reached up, clutching a hand over the eye that betrayed his conscious effort to conceal his emotions. “It's not like that,” he bit out hastily, his voice tight and sharp. “Just go back to what you were doing and keep your hands where they belong. Let them wander again and you won't have any.”

How kind of him to let him off with a warning. Tsukiyama wasn't going to take it for granted.

“As you wish,” he said, leaning over to place the eyepatch on the bedside table, making sure that Kaneki could see what he was doing lest he think he were up to something else behind his back. Kaneki followed him with narrowed eyes, then turned his face forward when he felt Tsukiyama's hands return to his back. There were a lot of things Tsukiyama wanted to say at that moment; little teasing things that he knew would get under Kaneki's skin. Until he could say such things without repercussion, however, he would have to take mental stock of them and keep them to himself.

He couldn't figure out why. Why, when he only wanted to devour Kaneki, did he also want to see him flush in embarrassment?

This 'new' Kaneki was so hard to needle. He told the others that he wanted to see Kaneki return to his former self, but maybe there was some truth in those words that even he hadn't realized. The 'old' Kaneki was smaller, weaker, less thrilling, and easier to eat. By all his standards as a gourmand, he knew that he should aspire to something greater, something like the Kaneki he was currently molding beneath his fingers, so...

He shouldn't blame his tastes. Perhaps it was something akin to the way humans felt about fast food. They were aware of its lack of substance and nutritional value, but, when faced with the alternative of having to prepare a meal for themselves, they would choose the less appealing meal for the sake of securing immediate gratification. Even if it were bad for them, there was something about its ease that made them return, even when they had the time to prepare something far better.

Maybe he just wanted Kaneki to be easier because he held some sort of value in the way he used to be, whether it be nostalgic or something else.

“You're being awfully quiet,” Kaneki remarked, drawing him back from his thoughts. “It's weird.”

“Forgive my silence,” he said, laughing softly, returning his focus to the work he was doing with his hands. “I was simply pondering the meaning of je ne sais quoi.”

Kaneki turned his head, looking at him with his red eye. “I don't know what that means, you know.”

Tsukiyama smiled. “Precisely.”

For another few seconds, Kaneki stared at him, then closed his eyes with a defeated sigh. “Usually I think you're predictable, but sometimes I just don't understand you at all.”

Tsukiyama's hands stilled for a second that went unnoticed by Kaneki. “I know what you mean.” Before Kaneki could ask what he meant by that, he added a bit more pressure to the way he was massaging his back and quickly asked, “Does this feel good? Doing this will be more effective if you give me feedback.”

Kaneki nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “It's fine. Nothing feels weird, and you'd have to do it a lot rougher to make me say that it hurts, so I think you're doing alright.”

He was trying to sound nonchalant about it, but Tsukiyama could tell that he was more into it than he was letting on. For starters, there was that eye. Kaneki was good at making himself look unaffected now, but his body told another story. The heat coming from his body was there as more than just a result of their sparring and the temperature of the room. He wouldn't say it, but he was really enjoying this massage.

Glad for the moment that Kaneki had his eyes closed, Tsukiyama allowed a victorious grin to spread across his face. As long as he continued to tread lightly, he would have Kaneki completely relaxed in no time, even if he became a little excited in the process. That was more of an added bonus, an unexpected accomplishment for his hard work. If Kaneki wanted him to help relieve him after he finished, then he wouldn't hesitate to oblige. His own excitement was hard to ignore with Kaneki's intoxicating aroma so near.

“Serving you is a pleasure,” he said, bringing his hands back up to Kaneki's shoulders. He heard him give an almost inaudible sound of acknowledgment, but noticed a complicated pinch in his brows. His breathing was also becoming a little harder. For now, his shoulders seemed to have relaxed, their previously unyielding tension having ebbed away. Feeling somewhat motivated by the sound of Kaneki's breath, he began to target to areas that he knew would please him; along his sides with spread fingers, back up to his shoulders with the heel of his palm, then back down again, pressing deeply with his knuckles.

As he moved his palms down Kaneki's lower back and heard him release another quiet sound, he realized where it was he should really be aiming for. Knowing what he enjoyed himself, he had been putting a lot of focus on Kaneki's upper back. Then the place he should really focus on was...

Trying not to be too obvious, he gradually worked his way down his back, searching for that one particular spot. The closer he came to it, the less focused Kaneki became on hiding his expression. When he felt a shiver work its way up Kaneki's back, he knew he'd found it.

“You seem to be quite tense right around here,” he said, pressing his thumbs into the spot on Kaneki's lower back. Kaneki jolted, but didn't say anything, seeming more surprised by his own body's reaction than anything else. It was hard to tell whether he realized that Tsukiyama had been searching for his kakuhou, but, even if he had, he wasn't objecting to it now. If Tsukiyama's eyes weren't deceiving him, he even looked a little interested in finding out what it felt like to have that spot massaged.

It wasn't exactly an erogenous zone, but massaging the muscles that surrounded the kakuhou tended to elicit different reactions from different people, often favorable. Being an area that was frequently used and taken for granted by many ghouls, the muscles in that region often wouldn't receive the sort of relaxation they needed after heavy use. After relentlessly exercising his kagune recently, it was no wonder he would enjoy having it massaged.

A different kind of tension was started to coil around Kaneki's muscles. If he really wanted to relax him, he knew that he should give up and put his hands elsewhere, but it was fun to watch Kaneki struggling to hold back his reactions.

“Wh... What the hell do you think you're doing?” Kaneki asked, sounding too aroused to make his words sound truly threatening. “Don't think that I don't know what you're up to back there. I know that's where my kakuhou is.”

Tsukiyama eased up slightly, moving his hands along Kaneki's sides for the moment instead, stroking over his ribs from behind. “I didn't expect you to enjoy it like that,” he said coyly, receiving a venomous, red-faced glare in return. “Truly. Everyone reacts differently. You just happen to react strongly to it. I personally find that quite intriguing. Does it have something to do with you being half-human, I wonder...?”

“Shut up and get back to work.”

Without another glance back, Kaneki rested his cheek against the sheets and closed his eyes again. Now that his interest in Tsukiyama's ministrations was laid out in the open, he didn't seem as concerned with hiding the way he was enjoying it. As Tsukiyama massaged light circles around his sides with the heel of his palm, Kaneki shifted his hips, pressing his front against the bed, weakly searching for relief for other parts of him.

Seeing him like this, Tsukiyama realized what a privileged position he was in. Having been such an innocent boy, there was likely no one else who had seen Kaneki in such a state. Would the heat of passion change his flavor? So many new questions arose.

His epicurean interest piqued, Tsukiyama was determined to find out.

He returned to the spot above Kaneki's kakuhou and pressed his palms down on either side of his back, rubbing slow, firm circles into his skin. He was dancing on the edge of danger, could tell that Kaneki was going to bark at him if he continued the way he was going, but he wanted to see. He had to know. How would Kaneki look when he was stimulated to the point of frustration?

There was an inevitable answer that he had somehow ignored.

The flesh beneath his hands rippled with life and he pulled his hands away before Kaneki's kagune could tear straight through them. Underestimating its size, he didn't back up far enough, and was pushed back onto the bed by its strength. Wide-eyed with many thoughts excitedly hurrying through his head, he stared at the writhing appendages that had sprung from Kaneki's back.

Kaneki looked just as surprised, on his face a combination of shock and humiliation. “What did you do?” he asked, sitting up, his kagune poised behind him, pointed at Tsukiyama.

“I didn't do a thing,” he said, smirking. “It seems to have been involuntary. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Not at all, Kaneki-ku-”

“Strip.”

To a demand like that, Tsukiyama did not know how to respond. In fact, he was quite caught off guard by it. Wanting to serve Kaneki to his fullest capability, he would have complied with any request, but it appeared that there were some things that even he would hesitate against. Telling himself to be cool, he sat up calmly and swiped a hand through his hair, prepared to reason with him.

But Kaneki wasn't listening. His black and red eye stared into him with an intensity that seemed to eclipse the light in his human eye. Suddenly, Tsukiyama felt himself being confronted by stark reality. The old Kaneki was in there somewhere, but he bowed to the caprice of his stronger present self.

“You think I'm going to suffer this embarrassment alone?” Kaneki asked, his face unsettlingly void of any indication of what he was thinking. “Strip.”

The most humiliating death would definitely be getting skewered by Kaneki's kagune, then left out where everyone else could see his pathetic, naked body. Kaneki would probably regret it later if he did something like that, but he didn't seem to possess the presence of mind to think rationally about it at the moment. His poised black appendages were waiting for him to refuse, ready to snap on him like a claw trap if he said something Kaneki's ears rejected.

Getting naked sounded easier than trying to reason with him while he was like this.

Trying to keep his smirk steady, he hooked a finger around the knot in his tie and gave it a few tugs to pull it loose, then lifted it over his head. Even though his pulse was rapidly beginning to rise, he was proud of his ability to maintain his composure. What reason was there for him to undress, he wondered as he slid his jacket off his shoulders. Carefully, he folded it and placed it at the edge of the bed where he left his tie. With his back straight, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt from the top to the bottom, keeping his eyes on Kaneki as he worked it off.

Kaneki was watching patiently, his kagune having relaxed somewhat when he saw Tsukiyama's shirt come off. Just because he was getting naked didn't mean he would be unarmed, though. The kagune was a hidden blade that humans couldn't boast. Seeing his bare skin seemed to put Kaneki at ease, though, as if he thought it made him vulnerable.

Tsukiyama wouldn't have needed such superficial reassurance if he were Kaneki. He was already aware that he was the weaker one here.

Was that why he made him undress...? With each layer he lost, that reality became more apparent, making Tsukiyama feel his disadvantage. By the time he stood and removed his belt, he realized that his confident smirk had been discarded at some point along with the rest of the things he'd been wearing. His heart was still pounding, though, his blood heating up feverishly. As he unbuttoned his pants with unfocused eyes, a new smile that he had no control twisted his lips. He turned mechanically, folding his pants, putting them on top of his perfect pile of clothing.

“Come here. Get back on the bed,” Kaneki said, raising one kagune tentacle to touch the side of Tsukiyama's face, getting him to turn to look at him. Doing as he was told, Tsukiyama knelt on the bed before him. He bowed his head, but Kaneki used his kagune to lift his chin, making him meet his eyes. “Look at you. You're hard?” he laughed. “You really are a disgusting pervert, aren't you? What is it that did it for you? Kneading my 'delicious human flesh' or... Are you so sick that you're turned on by something like this? Do you like being humiliated? Did you decide to keep following me because you like getting stepped on?”

This wasn't what he'd bargained for. Were life a stage, this would be the moment where Tsukiyama Shuu would slowly turn around and ask the audience how he had found himself in such a predicament.

Kaneki lifted the tentacle he had beneath Tsukiyama's chin, then slowly dragged its pointed tip down the side of his face, making a ribbon of red blister to the surface. “That was a real question, you know. Tell me.”

How could he remain calm right now? When Kaneki was forceful and took charge like this, he had to admit – it made him pretty hard. It was just the excitement of chasing a difficult-to-catch prey. Kaneki must not have understood what that was like.

Though, even though he knew that... That didn't make the way that Kaneki worded it wrong.

“You're always so quick to talk nonsense,” Kaneki said, voice cold. “What is it? You can't figure out what to say when you're being forced to speak the truth? I hope you know that I never take you seriously. Whenever you say something, I take your words for the exact opposite of what I hear. So, go on. Tell me what you really feel in that way of yours.”

Well, this was odd. He couldn't speak. Tsukiyama opened his mouth, but there was just a disturbed laugh waiting at the back of his throat. Even the smile on his face seemed to agree with the things Kaneki said, there not because he found the situation amusing, but because he was afraid and excited and afraid of losing control.

Kaneki smiled.

Tsukiyama kept himself still as Kaneki raised a hand, placing it over his other cheek. His eyes followed the red line on the other side of his face, from his jaw up to Tsukiyama's eyes where he then held his gaze.

With a glance that he knew could cost him his life, Tsukiyama looked down to find that Kaneki was still just as excited, pressing against the front of his shorts. Against every rational thought in his head, he was elated by this.

“You should answer me,” Kaneki said, coming closer until their knees touched. “Do you like being humiliated?”

“No,” he said much too quickly. That was the truth. It had to be for it to have come out without thought like that.

Kaneki tilted his head with a curious hum. “I see. Well then... What about me? Do you like being humiliated by me?”

This time, he didn't answer quickly enough. He had to think, unsure of what Kaneki was expecting him to answer with. Did he have to think about it? Was Kaneki asking him for the honest truth or was he expecting him to lie?

Feeling uncertain, he hesitantly said, “N... No.”

Kaneki's smile bloomed into something truly wicked. “You know, Tsukiyama, it's interesting. When we first met, I was terrified of you. I could tell that you were a wolf in sheep's clothing, but I had just enough naivety in me to believe that I would be different. He wouldn't possibly hurt me because I'm special, I thought. He's so nice to me. I just lost Rize, so maybe we could be friends. That would be nice.” Pausing in his rant for a moment, he leaned in closer – so close that Tsukiyama feared he could hear his heartbeat racing. “But now I know that we can't be friends or anything like that. I know what you really want, so I can never trust you.”

The world seemed to crumble around Tsukiyama and his heart went along with it. He couldn't explain why, but his mouth was already open and forming excuses before he could think.

“It's not like that, Kaneki. I told you. You know that I really-”

Before he could finish, one of Kaneki's hands shot up to grasp his throat. His kagune went straight for his arms, curling around them tightly like an octopus's tentacles to restrain them.

Staying close, Kaneki moved his mouth to his ear. “You don't have to say anything. I won't believe whatever you have to say. But I understand now.” He pulled away, and his smile faltered for a fraction of a second. “I know what it must be like for you. Because there's still a part of me that wants to be your friend, who wants to read books with you and have coffee – but there's a much bigger part now that thinks you'd be delicious.”

Tsukiyama had never been felt so conflicted in his life.

He'd also never been so hard.

“I could eat you,” Kaneki said, slowly swiping his thumb over the cut on Tsukiyama's cheek to collect the blood. “I'm strong. I could devour you so easily – and I honestly don't think you'd be missed by any of the others. I won't, though, and I hope you realize what strength that takes for me when I know that you would probably be the most delicious meal I've ever had.”

He brought his hand to his mouth, sucked the blood from his thumb slowly, maintaining eye contact as he swirled his tongue around it. Tsukiyama's eyes were glued to him, his mind void of thought, allowing his body to think for him.

He wanted him. He wanted to eat Kaneki and fuck him and treat him gently and read books with him, just like Kaneki had said. But it was impossible to do all of those things at the same time. The world wasn't fair. The life of a gourmet was too difficult, his desires and temptations too overwhelming.

Kaneki's kagune tightened around his arms with such strength that Tsukiyama was almost certain they would snap his bones, but he was still just as hard and he could see that Kaneki was still hard too. A unique scent met his nose and he dimly realized what it was. Having removed his clothes, the scent of his fear and arousal was dancing with Kaneki's, creating the most intensely appetizing aroma.

Maybe he had been approaching things the wrong way. If he just altered his perspective a little, maybe he could discover a way to eat his cake and have it, too.

His wildly flying thoughts were brought crashing back to the earth when he suddenly found himself on his back, Kaneki's mouth sealed over his. He opened his mouth in surprise and Kaneki seized that opportunity to slide his tongue inside. As their tongues rolled over each other, Tsukiyama noticed a familiar taste on his palate.

Pulling away roughly, Kaneki drew his tongue over his lips, savoring, then swallowing the taste of him. “You see?” he asked.

“It's true. I am delicious,” Tsukiyama agreed.

Kaneki stared for a beat. “Tell me,” he said, abruptly changing the topic, ignoring his witticism. “Do you think of me as meat or do you think of me as a person?” There was no one, comfortable answer to such a question. Instinct made Tsukiyama want to respond with the former, but there was something that made him hesitate, and that hesitation felt meaningful. “So I'm right,” Kaneki said. He didn't look proud. “You're a ghoul, after all. What was I expecting? You can only see me as dinner.”

“That's not true!” he blurted. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to make Kaneki think otherwise, but he could tell that it wasn't for the sake of making him trust him. He just wanted him to believe him.

Kaneki sat up straight, his kagune slowly retreating with him. As he looked down at him, Tsukiyama imagined what a sight he must have seen. He felt no shame in his appearance, but being held beneath Kaneki's hardened gaze made him feel exposed for more than the obvious reasons. It felt like he was trying to look through him, his eyes searing his skin as they roamed over his body. One of his fleshy tendrils raised up above him and Tsukiyama instinctively braced himself. Faster than he could blink, it shot at him, stopping just a hair's breadth from his throat. Tsukiyama hadn't even realized that he'd sucked in a breath until he tremblingly released it.

A little sadly, Kaneki smiled.

“Liar.”

His kagune crept closer and two slowly slid beneath Tsukiyama's arms, wrapping around his shoulders. With a light tug, Kaneki pulled him upright as if he weighed nothing at all and brought him closer. “Hey, Tsukiyama, what are you going to do about this?” he asked, grasping his hips, pulling them together so that he could feel his hardness through his clothes. “You were going to help me unwind, but now I'm all wound up again. What are you going to do about it? You're going to help me, aren't you? That sounds fair to me.”

“Of course,” Tsukiyama said, trying to shake the nerves out of his voice, feeling genuinely pleased to oblige.

“If nothing else, you're stupidly loyal, aren't you?” he said, smirking playfully. “I like that. I know you're only kind to me because you want to slip me in the oven, but there's still something I like about how reliable and predictable you are.”

That wasn't a compliment, so Tsukiyama shouldn't have taken it as one, but he couldn't keep himself from feeling elated, hearing that Kaneki appreciated him. The headiness of their mingling scents may have been what made his thoughts so unclear and irrational, but he didn't care anymore. After tasting his own blood on Kaneki's tongue, he couldn't abandon his curiosity, wondering what Kaneki would taste like if he were eaten by him. This could be bad, but if Kaneki said that he wanted to take a bite of him, he didn't think he would be able to refuse.

“Here,” he said, releasing him, pushing a hand against his shoulder to make him move. “Turn around. I didn't get to have a really good look at you yet.”

“L-like this?” Tsukiyama asked, turning around to show Kaneki his back.

“Yeah...” His warm fingertips met the skin between his shoulder blades, and Tsukiyama jumped, surprised by his light, delicate touch. Being unable to see the way Kaneki's face looked, he would've almost believed that it was the old Kaneki behind him by the sound of his voice. His kagune returned, wrapping around his wrists to hold them at his sides as Kaneki explored his back with his hands. He thought that restraining his hands was unnecessary until he felt Kaneki drawing closer, his breath ghosting over the skin of his upper back. His heart jumped to his throat, fear and excitement combining, making him harder as he awaited Kaneki's next move.

Expecting the sharpness of teeth, he was surprised when he felt Kaneki's soft lips against his skin instead. He felt his sigh as much as he heard it, felt his tongue run a slick line across his shoulders.

“Wearing a suit while we trained... You got pretty heated up too, didn't you?” Kaneki asked, rubbing his cheek against his back, letting out a long, unsteady breath. “Gross. This is so gross. I don't know why, but I can't get enough of it. You taste so good to me right now.”

The ultimate achievement of a gourmet... Could he've been wrong?

A life spent eating and eating – what kind of meaning did that have? What was its conclusion?

“I don't like it when you get quiet,” Kaneki said, lifting his head, speaking his words against the flesh of Tsukiyama's shoulder. One of his hands came up to loosely circle his throat again, his blunt nails scratching his skin while his remaining two kagune tentacles slid over his thighs, curling, undulating. He had him completely trapped. “When you get quiet, it means you're thinking. The ideas that come out of your mouth are bad enough, so what kind of thoughts do you decide to keep to yourself?”

“Not going to tell me? That's fine. It's not like I can't guess.” The tentacle holding his right thigh uncurled and snaked its way upward. With practiced control, he delicately touched the tip of it against the head of Tsukiyama's cock and drew it downward, sliding it down the underside. It was amazing that the same thing that had left a mark on his face could also be handled so delicately and give such a light, pleasing touch. “You're still hard, even after all the things I've said.” He pressed his lips against his neck and Tsukiyama felt his mouth widening, the sharp edge of his teeth threatening to pierce his skin. Tsukiyama's cock twitched, but he held himself still.

Kaneki's kagune must have been able to feel his reaction. His teeth were replaced with the warm wetness of his tongue as he licked a line up to his jaw. “I know what you're thinking. 'I'd be happy if Kaneki ate me.' Is that it? I'm right, aren't I?”

Kaneki gave a push to the middle of his back and Tsukiyama's knees weakly gave out, making him tumble forward onto the bed. His kagune remained wrapped around his arms, one still holding his leg as well, but the remaining one had a new objective, it seemed.

“I already told you,” Kaneki said, sliding that tentacle over the curve of his ass, lazily wagging it back and forth, easing him into a tentative state of relaxation. “I won't eat you. Not yet, at least. I'm going to save you for when I really need you. It's handy that you're always by my side. You'll be like... emergency rations, you know?”

The euphoric haze still wasn't clearing from his head. He could hear every word spoken to him as if it were being said directly into his brain, but there was a cloudy rumbling with static just beneath it, clogging his thoughts, making it impossible for him to form an intelligent reply. Begging himself to stay calm was useless. If a sound made it past his lips now, he had little doubt that it would be something like the perverse sounds of a man who had lost all control.

“Cat got your tongue? I wonder what I could do to make you tell me what you're thinking...”

Tsukiyama's eyes shot open wide. The tentacle that had been innocently gracing his skin had found its way between his legs, the pointed end of it making its way upward. He prodded it against his entrance, teasing him with it. Tsukiyama could tell where his thoughts were going and all he could do was curl his hands into fists and wait. It was useless to resist him. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to resist.

He laughed loudly. “If only I had realized how easy it would be to subdue you in the beginning. Forget what I said about you being a wolf. You're just a pig, aren't you? You must be the lowest kind of ghoul there is. You pretend to have all these standards, but the second a stronger ghoul appears, you're willing to bow your neck and let your head get cut off. The best part is that it's what turns you on. How disgusting can you get?”

A pig? Yes, he was a pig. Kaneki's pig. He'd be happy if he ate him. Every morsel of him belonged to Kaneki.

At the back of his mind, he knew that his thinking would change as soon as this was over, but there was some deep truth in those thoughts, ingrained in him. All of his conflicting desires would be what would drive him to complete insanity someday, but if it were all to be ended with Kaneki, by Kaneki, then it didn't matter how depraved and debauched he became.

He swallowed and fought to find his voice.

“That's... not true.”

“What's not true?” Kaneki asked, pressing his kagune against him with slightly more strength, just enough to push the very tip inside. “It looks pretty true to me. If you could see yourself, then I'm sure you'd agree.”

It pushed into him deeper, its dry surface making Tsukiyama have to bite his tongue to keep from yelling. Feeling him stop for a second, he took that moment to take a breath and tried to collect his thoughts into words. “It's not like that. I wouldn't... Not for just any other ghoul. Not for anyone. Just you. Y... You think I wouldn't die if someone else saw me like this?”

Kaneki let out a curious sound. “Are you saying you're only like this for me, then? Am I supposed to feel special?”

Tsukiyama was glad. He could tell that Kaneki wasn't mad at him anymore. He was just playing with him now, like a cat with a mouse.

He smiled, trying to turn enough to look at Kaneki from over him shoulder. “I don't know about you, but that's how you make me feel. Even doing something like this, I feel special to be with you, Kaneki-kun.”

It seemed that Kaneki hadn't been expecting that sort of answer, probably hadn't been expecting him to say anything at all after his long periods of silence. He looked aside for a moment, but when he noticed Tsukiyama watching him, he moved his kagune inside of him deeper, distracting him with pain to keep him from looking at him. “I don't get you,” he said quietly. “It's just like I said. Sometimes you're stupidly easy to understand, but then there are times where I just can't understand what you're thinking. I don't get it at all. Don't you have a sense of self-preservation?”

Being by his side _was_ his means of means of self-preservation, but he knew better than to say that out loud at the moment. Kaneki was already beginning to move his kagune in and out of him, gradually pushing it inside of him deeper. He didn't want to say anything that would provoke him, lest he wanted to find out what it felt like to have every organ from his pelvis to his sternum ruptured by Kaneki's kagune.

“You know what they say, don't you?” Tsukiyama asked, trying to make light of things with his humor. “Pain is just another one of life's spices. Enduring something like this just makes you seem even more appetizing to me.”

“Enduring? You aren't enjoying this? It looks like you're enjoying it to me,” he said.

The end of the tentacle inside of him was tapered, but its small end quickly became something much bigger. It might not have even been so bad if it weren't so dry. Each time Kaneki pulled it back, it felt like it was going to drag his insides out along with it, but there was something vaguely pleasurable about a pain like that. Tsukiyama couldn't put his finger on it, but it was enough to keep him from hating what was happening. He had to wonder whether Kaneki would have stopped if he told him to, but the thought didn't last for long, too intrigued by the way it felt.

Anything Kaneki did to him now wasn't permanent, anyway. He would be fine. Knowing that was reassuring enough to make any amount of pain seem more than bearable if it meant that he could be this close to him.

“You sound so lewd.”

Tsukiyama hadn't even realized that he had been making any noises until he heard Kaneki speak. For the first time, he actually felt a little embarrassed. He was really starting to get into it, but he couldn't tell if Kaneki was enjoying himself, too. He really hoped he was.

“Is there something I can do for you?” he asked, willing to do whatever Kaneki wanted.

Kaneki seemed surprised. He stopped moving inside of him, then drew his kagune back out. The other tentacle holding his left leg relaxed and the ones around his arms pulled him back up, bringing him onto his knees in front of Kaneki. He grasped Tsukiyama's jaw firmly with his hand and turned his face to look at him. The tentacle that was inside of him rose up and was brought before his lips, and Kaneki gave him an expectant look.

“Suck on it,” he said. “I could tell that you didn't like how dry it felt. If you want to make it feel better, you can do it yourself.”

Tsukiyama looked at it with a grimace, but obediently opened his mouth anyway, closing his eyes halfway as the end of it was placed over his tongue. Heart beating so rapidly now that he feared he may pass out, he reminded himself to stay calm, repeating it over and over in his head as he closed his lips around the foreign appendage. The taste on its surface was bitter, but the distinct, undeniable scent of Kaneki followed it, sweetening it, heightening his arousal even further. At that point, his cock had become painfully hard, making it difficult for him to even remain upright without wanting to double over and cry in need.

He wanted to eat him. His kagune was even right there in his mouth. The temptation was unbelievably strong. But he had to remain calm. If he bit Kaneki or even grazed him with his teeth, he feared that he'd be made to choke on it instead.

He also would've liked to touch himself, but his hands were going to be going nowhere with those tentacles wrapped around them. As if they could sense his desperation, they tightened their grip, making his arms feel a little numb as they cut off the blood flow. All of that blood had to go somewhere, and it felt like it was headed straight for his dick. Unable to satisfy himself, he could only moan helplessly around the appendage in his mouth, his mouth salivating more at the taste that seemed to grow sweeter on his tongue.

His eyes opened and he stilled when he felt Kaneki's hand move from his jaw to his hair. Glancing up through his lashes, he could see the look on Kaneki's face; a little dreamy with an aroused flush of red that spread all the way from his face to his chest. The hand in his hair lightly pushed his head forward, encouraging him to suck on it harder.

“That actually... feels pretty good,” Kaneki admitted quietly. “Does yours ever feel like this?”

It was hard to say anything with that in his mouth, but Kaneki didn't seem to mind whether or not he received an answer. In a gesture that could have even been called affectionate, Kaneki brushed his damp hair away from his forehead and tucked it behind his ears to keep it out of his eyes. It looked like he had something else he wanted to say, but Tsukiyama didn't dare to ask, letting his mind try to figure out what he was thinking instead. Whatever it was, he could tell that it would've been good, so he gave an appreciative sigh through his nose and took the tentacle even farther into his mouth.

With a distant look in his eyes, Kaneki used his thumb to trace around Tsukiyama's mouth, touching his lips where they fused with his kagune. His mouth was completely stuffed, his cheeks sore, and it felt difficult to breathe with it that far down his throat, but he could bear with it as long as he was allowed to see the look of pleasure on Kaneki's face.

“Here...” Kaneki carefully withdrew his kagune from his mouth and started taking off his shorts, allowing Tsukiyama a few moments to catch his breath. “I have an idea. You said you wanted to do something for me, so I think I thought of something we can both enjoy.”

Kaneki's tentacle-like appendages once again relaxed and slipped away, but his release did not entirely leave Tsukiyama at ease, aware of what they could do to him if he tried to move on his own. So, instead, he waited, turning only when he felt Kaneki's hand touch his waist, the silent way of telling him to face him. This time, as if thinking on their own, two of them came up and snaked their way under his arms, wrapping around to encircle him like an embrace, bringing him nearly chest-to-chest with Kaneki. One of the remaining two went around his legs and pulled him even closer, making their knees touch, and locked behind Kaneki's own legs to seal them together.

That last one, the one he'd just had his mouth on, went behind him. It was no secret where it was heading, but he still couldn't keep himself from groaning as it began to push inside. It felt...

He closed his eyes, a short whimper coming from his sore mouth.

“Look at me,” Kaneki whispered softly, lightly brushing a thumb over one of his eyes. When Tsukiyama opened them, his breath caught in his throat, surprised by Kaneki's expression of elation. Belatedly, he realized that his eyes must have turned on their own. It probably happened a while ago without him even noticing. Of course Kaneki would want to see them. Being human for most of his life, it was probably still a very interesting sight to him.

He felt a little awkward suddenly, unsure what to do with his arms. He wanted to touch him, but he knew what a risk that could be. On the other hand, it was difficult to just keep them at his sides while Kaneki's kagune was in the way.

“K... Kaneki-kun, if I may... Could I, maybe...”

Noticing his conflict, Kaneki laughed and took his hands, placing his arms around his shoulders for him. “That's as much as you get,” he said, giving him a sudden thrust inside to drive the point home. “Don't let them wander.”

Tsukiyama nodded quickly, holding back a noise that would have no doubt sounded undignified if he allowed it to escape. He linked his fingers together behind Kaneki's back, letting his nails dig into his own skin to keep himself from letting them do what whatever they pleased. 

Just when he thought he might be able to finally catch his breath and calm his nerves, Kaneki began to move inside of him more, his kagune able to reach more deeply now thanks to its preparation. It still had a certain burn to it, especially as he gradually reached the much thicker length of it, but its movements were eased considerably now, making the pain seem distant compared to the much stronger pleasure it gave him. It was impossible to explain the sort of feeling he had, knowing that the same thing that gave him pleasure could just as easily tear him apart.

Weak noises leaked from his lips along with nonsense words, some of which weren't even in his own language. Feeling Kaneki's eyes on his face, he felt his heart give a painful thump.

Kaneki was so cute and so strong and even though he could be cruel, he still knew how to be kind even to a person like him. He didn't feel worthy. Kaneki was perfect, while he was just a disgusting pig who pretended to be as perfect as him.

When Kaneki's hand finally wrapped around his ignored cock, now painfully sensitive, he honestly thought he might cry. A strong shudder worked its way through his entire body. Were it not for the tentacles Kaneki had wrapped around him, he was sure that he would have collapsed from the intensity of the sensation. Much too late, he realized that he was letting those shameful sounds free from his mouth, loud enough that anyone living around them might have been able to hear.

“Does it really feel that good?” Kaneki asked, gripping his hand around him, squeezing it without moving his hand.

Good? He wouldn't have called it that, exactly, but it was certainly intense. He was shocked that he didn't come immediately just from his touch, but he didn't think he was going to be able to last for very long now, either.

Kaneki let go of him briefly, watching his face for his reactions. With a sly, knowing grin, he grasped the length of his cock with one hand and used the palm of the other to firmly rub the head of it, cruelly grinding it around. The sensation was so strong that Tsukiyama could feel it in his gut, twisting his stomach in knots, making his vision turn white for a few moments before Kaneki relented and let go.

“I learned something new today,” Kaneki told him, bringing his face close to snatch the sweat rolling down the side of his face with his tongue. “I actually like you a lot when you're like this. Even if you don't say anything, your body's telling me everything. You're always trying to deceive me, but you can't lie while you're like this.”

It was true. Even the things he was unable to put into words seemed to be spoken by his body's reactions. “T-tres bien, Kaneki-kun,” he stuttered, voice hoarse from his many rough breaths. “Please... I still... Is there anything else I can do...?”

Kaneki nipped lightly at his jaw, and the breath against Tsukiyama's cheek felt uneven. “You're already doing enough for me,” he said.

The tentacle inside of him wriggled, twisting and coiling inside of him, searching along his inner walls, looking for the spot that felt the best. At that point, it all felt pretty good, though. Any pain from before was gone, replaced by a dull, raw kind of ache and an insatiable hunger that couldn't be fulfilled with the movements of Kaneki's kagune alone.

As if he could read his thoughts by simply looking at his face, Kaneki reached between them and put his hands around his cock. Caught off guard, Tsukiyama's whole body shook and he let out a shout loud enough to alert the neighborhood. While he had become accustom to the feeling of Kaneki inside of him, his cock had become the most painfully sensitive part of him. One light touch was enough to make him feel like he might lose his mind. Uncontrollable, frustrated tears were already rolling down the sides of his face.

Lids lowered with lust, Kaneki gave him an approving sort of look. “When I first saw you, I thought you looked like a model. I think you look best like this; something up your ass, crying, looking so hard you can barely keep yourself up. I don't know what you consider appetizing, but right now, to me...” He had to stop talking, trying to pull his control together by gritting his teeth. Tsukiyama understood how strong the urge to eat him must have been. He was feeling the same.

Kaneki swallowed, breathing deeply so he could continue.

“Do you know how hard it is not to eat you right now?”

Tsukiyama moaned, rolling his hips to feel him inside of him more. “Of course,” he said, biting down on his lower lip. “That kind of thought is always in my head. I... I can't help it. It's in me. I want to eat you so badly.”

His words turned into more nonsensical noises as Kaneki grabbed his own cock and brought them together in his hand, rubbing them against each other. He moaned loudly, making pitiful, pleading noises as Kaneki stroked them together roughly. He'd been watching his reactions already, so he knew the kind of intensity he felt, but he continued to purposefully pump his hand, even bringing it up to torture the sore head of his cock.

His body moved on its own, his hips trying to twist away from Kaneki and his painfully good touch. He couldn't even focus on the fact that his cock was pressed against Kaneki's. That sort of thing would have excited him, but his body was only concerned with trying to get more or get as far away as possible.

He was so confused.

It hurt.

It felt good.

Unable to decide what it was he truly felt, he let out a sob and pressed his forehead against Kaneki's shoulder, submitting himself to whatever this feeling was. With just a few more strokes of Kaneki's hand over his heated skin, he felt himself coming, but he couldn't call it a relief. What came from him felt like burning, liquid pain leaving his body. Even after it was over, he wasn't able to relax, his orgasm leaving him – if possible – feeling even more sensitive than before.

For a blessed moment, Kaneki stopped and let go of them. Looking down, he noticed the cum splattered over his stomach. With an indifferent look, he collected it with his fingers and put his hand back around himself.

Finally, the tentacle Kaneki had inside of him relaxed and was slowly removed, leaving him feeling strangely empty with its absence. His body felt utterly exhausted. When Kaneki's other tentacles uncurled and released him, he fell back, collapsing onto the bed. As Kaneki knelt over him, looked down him, stroking his cock with a satisfied grin on his face, he had to wonder what kind of sight was reflected in his eyes. He probably looked pathetic; ragged and bloody and covered in cum and sweat.

But Kaneki said he looked appealing...

Tsukiyama realized he was smiling.

He kept his eyes on Kaneki as he stroked himself. It didn't take much more before he was coming as well, shooting over Tsukiyama's stomach. When he saw Kaneki's kagune retreat back into his body, he was finally able to release a relieved sigh, feeling like it was safe for him to relax.

After everything that had just happened, he had a lot to process, so he just let himself lay there for a minute, telling his thoughts to stay away for a while so that his body could come down first. He looked down his body and tiredly ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach, curiosity and temptation rising up inside of him.

“Don't you dare put that in your mouth,” Kaneki warned. He got off the bed, but he kept his eyes on him as he knelt down to unzip his bag. He pulled his towel out of it to wipe himself off with it, then tossed it over to Tsukiyama. “I'm going to go take a shower. Use that and get out.”

_Wait_ , he wanted to say. That was it? After all of that, that was all Kaneki had to say to him?

“Kane-”

Kaneki turned around instinctively at the sound of his name, awkwardly caught in the middle of running a hand through his hair. Tsukiyama sat up hastily, clutching the towel in his hands. There wasn't a name for the look Kaneki gave him; somewhere between guilty and ashamed. His left eye had returned to normal, and it seemed that his senses had returned along with it.

“D... Dolce...”

“Shut up. Get out of here already,” he said, quickly turning his face away.

Looking and smelling the way he did now? He would receive all kinds of looks if he went anywhere in the state he was in. Not to mention, he would probably ruin his suit like that, too.

He wanted to take a shower with Kaneki. That was definitely what he wanted.

But then he heard the apartment door open. The voices of the others as they entered the apartment sounded a lot like the sound of his dreams being crushed.

“I'm going to go shower now,” Kaneki said, grabbing his shorts from the floor, stepping into them. “You can see your way to the window.”

...He really wanted to follow him, but unless he could learn how to make himself invisible in the next few seconds, he wasn't going to be able to make it past the others without being seen. And being seen like _this_ would be regrettable.

Kaneki left him alone, closing the door after himself, expecting him to leave on his own. A few seconds later, Tsukiyama heard him greeting Hinami as if nothing had happened.

At least there was something delightful Tsukiyama could take away from this situation. First of all – the towel – he was definitely keeping that. But, as he stood and calmly began to collect his clothing, he enjoyed the knowledge that Kaneki probably didn't know that they could smell him on him.


End file.
